Story Helpfile
Other: story When Buffy Summers and Willow Rosenberg empowered potential Slayers the world over, they radically changed the balance of power in the war between good and evil. Suddenly the Vampires and Demons were overwhelmed with Slayers, it seemed that the very existence of evil on earth seemed in peril. Eventually however the forces of darkness started to respond, Demon Shamans and Warlocks all across the face of the world began opening portals to shadowy and nefarious planes, summoning reinforcements. At the same time Vampires began to sire more and more humans, the kill-count rising as they replenished their numbers as fast as the Slayers cut them down. Meanwhile, approximately eighteen months after the Sunnydale Hellmouth was closed, Buffy Summers and a small group purportedly succeeded in sealing up the Hellmouth in Cleveland. And as the battle raged on all around the world, the watcher's Council attempted to rebuild in the wake of the devastating attacks upon their organisation by the First Evil. Without a cohesive leadership however the council broke into several quasi-independent factions, each claiming to be the true watcher's council in petty rivalry and each made mostly from retired watchers or those pulled straight from the academy. Rivalling these groups was the faction under Rupert Giles, which, while run significantly differently from more classical council factions, did have agents that performed basically the same functions as watchers, and claimed more slayers under it than any other faction. While this was occuring the conflict between good and evil had escalated from skirmishes to a war on a grand scale, extreme and violent in nature spilling over constantly onto the civilian population. Vampires were now killing thousands, innocents slaughtered as bystanders in the battles between the Slayers and the Vampires and Demons. The whole affair was becoming inadvertently violent and public. An incident in London drew the public eye when a Vampiric gang retaliated against a Slayer by killing her family with a car-bomb in the main streets of the city. Just as governments and other organisations all over the world were stretched to their utmost limits trying to suppress the knowledge of the supernatural from exploding across the face of the earth, something interfered. Some entity or entities of great power, travelled to southern California, and resurrected the town of Sunnydale, folding the very fabric of time to recreate the town exactly as it existed in 1999. Nobody knows who or what it was that brought the town back, except that it must've been incredibly powerful. There are rumours that it was done by the Wolf, Ram & Hart, and others that it was done by The Powers That Be, whatever the truth, the Entity seemingly vanished once the deed was complete, leaving the newly resurrected town for the taking. People came from all over the country to settle in Sunnydale, the town being recreated with all it's property intact, but no longer with any owners, thusly property prices were the lowest anywhere in America and it did not take long for people to start taking advantage of this fact. And as the humans flooded in above ground, so too did the Demonic underground, drawn by the alluring emanations of the newly returned Hellmouth. And thus it was, that vampires, demons, and those that fought them from all over the world began to congregate in Sunnydale. Intentionally or not the being that remade Sunnydale spared the rest of the world the terrible conflict that had been brewing since the power of the slayer was shared. But it came at a price, the battle that would have taken place all over the world, instead took place in one small Californian town. With so many slayers, the vampire and demons were by far more aggressive and reckless than they had been before, the use of guns, bombs, and unstable destructive magics becoming more and more common place in the battle between good and evil. This is the situation into which you have entered, a furious war rages around you, all the more intense for the small battlefield. But it is a war which must be fought, it is a battleground that must be maintained, lest the war escape this little town, and consume all the world. ---------------------------------------------------------------------- Category:Helpfiles Category:Roleplay Category:Rules